


May Your Sins Be Your Own

by awabubbles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Digital Art, Episode: s02e13 Exit Wounds, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/pseuds/awabubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13 page Torchwood fan comic focusing on John and Jack. Set at the very end of Exit Wounds. Jack is locking his brother away and John takes a moment to reflect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Your Sins Be Your Own




End file.
